The Two Great Wizards
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Chapter 2: Harry and Hermione think about Yuuri's offer. They also meet Sara. What's this plan they keep on talking about?
1. Prolouge

England:

Harry made it through the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and was helped out by Hermione out of the water. Unfortunately , the Lake shook and dropped Harry and Hermione into the water. While they were in the water , a small whirlpool began to form right under them and sucked them. Everything blacked out after that.

They woke up in a small fountain with the same clothes they've been wearing. Hermione looked up to her chest and saw that a sharp blade was pointing directly to her heart.

But , then , A young looking maiden talked to the women holding the blades motioning them to stop. The language was weird though.

Hermione managed to catch the words "Princess Ilya" and "capture".—

"_Oh no , they're going to capture us. What should we do? _ Harry , do you think we should run?" she said but Harry wasn't able to answer her question because it was interrupted by a white horse which was ridden by a small girl who went down and talked to the young girl they've seen earlier. She walked up to Harry and released some blue energy to his head and did the same to Hermione.

"That should make them understand us" She turned to the girl and said , "Lady Ulrike , thank you for watching them. I'll take them to the Castle to meet his Majesty. And please tell Shinou-Hekai to come and see Murata and me**. Good-bye"

She did something to a little seed and whistled a soft tune. She also motioned Harry and Hermione to ride on her horse who obliged.

They were on their way to a large castle when Hermione finally whispered to Harry "We have to get away from here. We'll wait for the right opportunity to use our wands at the same time on the girl"……….

* * *

Ulrike said to that maiden , "I'll call Princess Ilya from her task to capture Arlnura berries"

*I only made up Arlnura berries which are able to run around land and move their roots from one place to another

**Uh-Oh!! Looks like Shinou's got some explaining to do!!

Off-set actios:

Ilya: "Geez, Shinou is really getting on my nerves!"

Reporter Arzen: "Ne, Ilya, how does it feel like to be a King's babysitter?"

Ren: "More like- an irresponsible and careless King"

Ilya: "Why don't you ask Murata?"

Reporter Arzen: "Daikenja, how does it feel like to be a King-no, two Kings' babysitter?"

Murata: "It's tiring , of course. Add even the additional work you get from the priestesses."

Yuri: "Stop complaining. Look at me, stuck in my office with tons of paperworks AND an insolent fiance"

Ilya: "Bad Omen. Here comes Wolfram- a head-fuming Wolfram by the way."

Wolfram: "What do you mean by 'insolent fiance'? HENNACHOKO!!!"

Yuri: "Hennachoko yuu na!!"

Reporter Arzen: "Well, that ends it for this episode. YOu do not want to see how Wolfram wrestles Yuri and with Ilya and Ren laughing, of course."


	2. The Castle

They were on their way to a large castle when Hermione finally whispered to Harry "We have to get away from here. We'll wait for the right opportunity to use our wands at the same time on the girl".

Harry protested "But she's just a kid. Maybe she's just ten or nine-" Hermione was unmoved "But still , we couldn't risk getting captured by these guys and made servants in that Castle." They kept arguing that they didn't notice that they've arrived in a small town surrounded by giant walls.

Blood Pledge Castle (Courtyard near the main gate):

"Where the hell is that MIDGET ?!*" Wolfram yelled to Conrad. Conrad simply answered "Wolfram , don't call Ilya a midget and CALM DOWN. She's a responsible girl and you know her destinations are only the forest , The Hall of The Great One or her small garden-" Conrad's sentence was cut short when Ilya's horse , Heraldine strode into the courtyard.

Conrad and Wolfram were surprised when it wasn't Ilya who came down the horse. They took their swords just in case the strangers attack them. Harry and Hermione took out their wands and casted a few spells. Realizing that Conrad's swordsmanship is useless , Wolfram walked in front of Conrad and used his Fire Magic "To the Flames where all the particles belong , obey the Demon Tribe and destroy the Originators!!". Which was blocked suddenly with a soft voice "To the water and wind in this world , turn into ice , obey your princess and stop this foolish duel!!" The fireballs were frozen in midair and both sides were surprised at the sudden attack and turned to see Ilya , face crooked with annoyance and slight anger "Wolfram ,Conrad!!!! Don't attack them!!! Their wizards that Shinou sent here".

That statement suddenly made Hermione ask "Where on Earth exactly is here and who is this Shinou this ten-year old girl keeps talking about??!!"

The three people looked taken back "Ten-year old girl? If you only know who your insulting " Wolfram said with a smirk. Ilya said , annoyed , "FYI , I am already 13 years old!!!" which made the two say , in unison " 13?! You have got to be kidding me."

Ilya finally said after the long silence "Anyway , Conrad , bring them to their temporary rooms until His Majesty is fit to see them". And by this , I mean that Yuri has been having sickness he calls 'boredom fever' which was caused by his recent non-stop studies with Gunter.

IN YURI'S ROOM:

"Gunter , I'm fine , I just don't want to stay in the library the whole-day. Please just give me a few more days until I go back to my studies." Yuri tried to convince his usually worried teacher and advisor , Gunter when Ilya , Conrad and Wolfram entered the room.

"Your Majesty , there are some strange visitors that came from Earth and are wanting to see you." Conrad said with a bow which was answered by Yuri "Don't call me 'Your Majesty' , nazukeoya." Which made everyone laugh.

After dinner , Ilya said "Maybe tomorrow might be a good day to meet them , Your Majesty" and Yuri replied , "Y-U-R-I!!!! Is that hard to pronounce?? DON'T call me 'your majesty'!!!"

* * *

Off-set actions:

Reporter Arzen: "Uh-oh. Ilya's going to go into a rage when she-oh no. she already knows about it."

Ilya: "WOLFRAM!!! How dare you call me a midget?!"

Wolfram: "AAAAAHHHHH! Ore o tasukete!!!!! YUURRIII!!!!"

Ren: "I-Ilya. Stop it!!! Arzen is watching!"

Ilya: "Hmph" glaring daggers at Wolfram

Reporter Arzen: "Well, good luck to Wolfram who might not survive Ilya. Tune in for next episode : "The Small Invention-Made Explosion"


	3. The small inventionmade explosion

After dinner , Ilya said "Maybe tomorrow might be a good day to meet them , Your Majesty" and Yuri replied , "Y-U-R-I!!!! Is that hard to pronounce?? DON'T call me 'your majesty'!!!"

NEXT DAY:

Yuri woke up in such an ungrateful manner because he was kicked by Wolfram onto the floor. Yuri argued "Wolfram!! Stop kicking me off MY bed!!!". Wolfram argued back. "This is my bed too. So , that makes it OUR bed , wimp."

"Stop calling me that!!"

Because of their loud argument , they didn't notice that Conrad and Ilya came in and starting chuckling at the scene they saw. Yuri and Wolfram only heard them when they stopped bickering and gave each other a murderous glare. Ilya noticed this and nudged Conrad in the stomach by her elbow and said , "Your Majesty would you want to eat-"

"No , morning walk's first."

"Then , we'll accompany you. Please get changed."

After Yuri and Wolfram's bath , they decided to eat. While they ate , Ilya dragged Conrad into a dimly-lit hallway and started explaining what happened when she fetched the two wizards and the mysteriously-shown purpose given to them by Shinou.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE SHARED ROOM OF HARRY AND HERMIONE:

"We have to get back to Hogwarts. They might be looking for both of us , Harry. This place might be dangerous. But , still , I don't get it why they didn't even bother to take away our wands." She paused to think. Harry protested. "They might not be bad people , Hermione. Maybe they wanted to welcome us since we came here." Hermione rose from her thoughts and said , "They might be dangerous , and , we didn't come here , they brought us here. And , they might be one of V-Volde-mort's servants." They slowly and quietly made their way through hallways until they came close the one Conrad and Ilya were in and they heard their conversation. Harry was so curious and , so , he couldn't resist peeking and , he did.

Ilya turned her head towards the corner and saw a few strands of Harry's hair and came nearer and nearer to them.

Hermione panicked , got her wand , faced Ilya and said the Whole-Body Bind on her. Ilya saw it and ducked out of the way and used her Psychic Manipulation to create a small barrier around the two wizards.

Conrad was the first to speak "See what I mean? They're dangerous. They even tried to use a spell on you." Ilya said , "Don't worry , it was only a full-body binding spell , nothing risky." Hermione was the next to speak . "H-How do you know that? And you're the one who captured us-". Ilya said , annoyed "FYI , I'm also a sorcerer and WE didn't brought you here and you're not captured!!! You're mere guests for us in Blood Pledge Castle. Oh , man , we can't have you acting like this in front of His Majesty. Conrad , give them new clothes (turning to Harry and Hermione) and please , behave yourselves , we're not going to hurt you. You will see our King later on."

Conrad lead them to their room , left them and came back with a few spare clothes. They obliged when they were asked to change. Conrad came back and while talking to them , a loud explosion was heard. Conrad advised them to stay there and went out towards the sound. Harry was curious so , they followed it and saw a room open and they peeked inside and they saw a man with dark hair crying with something colorful and backpack-like on his back. Hermione had terrible thoughts of them being tortured but she froze in her place while seeing figures of Conrad and Ilya coming towards them and into the room.

She said , "What the heck happened here , Anissina?". She said to a red-haired girl who merely said , "Princess Ilya , I was only giving Gwendol a chance to test out my new invention , You-Can-Fly-kun!". Ilya said , helping the dark-haired man up and removing the invention off his back. "And , then , what happened?"

"The backpack glowed and I found out that I forgot to place this screw into one of the holes in it, too bad, Gwendol might have been very cute with wings."

"You remind me of Yuri's mother , Miko Shibuya. She always thought that Demon Tribes like us had wings….."

Hermione gasped. Demon Tribe? They were Demon Tribe? They were really in trouble. Ilya seemed to be able to read her mind because she answered in a soft voice , "Don't worry , Demon Tribe aren't bad people ,we only defend ourselves against humans. Anyway , it's time to meet His Majesty."

* * *

Reporter Arzen: "Ne, Minnna, if ya guys could only see Gwendol and Anissina's Love Quarrel. How, sweet!!!!"

Ren: "You think that's sweet? Don't you know we get-"

Ilya: "Splattered by mud whenever Gwendol holds his temper 'coz of Anissina? We know already"

Reporter Arzen: "Well, I need to go, now. If I don't want my eqiupment to get muddy. Next part: "Meeting the Demon King"


	4. Meeting The Demon King

Hermione gasped. Demon Tribe? They were Demon Tribe? They were really in trouble. Ilya seemed to be able to read her mind because she answered in a soft voice , "Don't worry , Demon Tribe aren't bad people ,we only defend ourselves against humans. Anyway , it's time to meet His Majesty."

Ilya's POV

I sighed as I went to my room with my fiancé, Ren. After a few minutes of confining myself in my room with tons of books and papers, I decided to go and fetch – wait, I don't know their names yet.

"_Wow, Ilya, you lose your temper really easy"_ I said to myself as I went to the visitor's rooms.

I knocked and opened the door to see the two people fully dressed. I started to introduce myself to them. "Hi. My name is Ilyasviel Von Einzbern. I am the princess of this castle. You are?"

"My name's Harry Potter. And this is Hermione Granger. Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you really 13 years old? You look like you can be 10."

I nodded "You're not mistaken. I really am 13. Demon Tribes' bodies age more slowly than our real age. Anyway, I need to escort you to His Majesty's office."

"Hey, is this King of yours, is he grumpy like most kings? And how old is he?"

As we passed through hallways, I explained, "No, he is someone you'd mistaken for a normal boy. And he's 15 years old. Here we are." I knocked and heard faint snoring and saw Wolfram walking rather angrily towards us and he yelled "Yuri, you cheater, why were you running away from me? Do you really need to be stuck with Gunter all day long- (he saw Yuri sleeping, shook him awake and grabbed him from by the collar) you hennachoko!!!!"

"Hennachoko yuu na!!!" (Don't call me a wimp) yelled Yuri. Gunter was back, carrying a large stack of books, which he dropped to the ground after he saw Wolfram and said "Careful with the royal neck!!" I worried what kind of impression that this will plant in the wizards' minds. I wasn't able to bear it anymore. I cried out "Stop it, the three of you, if you won't stop, -"

Normal POV

"Hai!!!!" The three of them shouted, afraid of the fact that that angelic girl can turn into a real demon like Gisela can*.

Ilya giggled "That's better, Your Majesty, these people are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger"

"Hi, Your Majesty, nice to meet you" Hermione said as she put her hand forward and shook his hand. The door opened to reveal a squealing Lady Cecille Von Spitzberg followed by Conrad, and Gwendol. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming, Ilya? You really inherited Wolfram's stubbornness". The statement was followed by a protesting Wolfram "Hey, Mother, I'm not stubborn". Ilya joined in. "Mother, I agree with Wolfram. He can easily be moved especially if it's Yuri. The one I inherited my stubbornness is Gwendol. (turning to Harry) You'll also meet everyone here at dinner"……..

* * *

Reporter Arzen: "Hey!! There's still mud in- wha? Sorry, I'm having a feeling that someone is in trouble."

Ilya: "Hey!!! I don't turn into a sergeant!!! Who suggested that!?"

Ren: " I think I already know." turn to Wolfram who was snickering

Ilya: "_ To the water and wind in this world, turn into ice and turn Wolfram into a popsicle!"_

Reporter Arzen: "Oops, looks like Wolfram won't be able to break out of that for a while. Anyway, let's listen to Conrad, Gwendol, and Cheri:"

Gwendol: "Hey, how did I get stubborn?"

Ilya: "Actually, you're as stubborn as a rock"

Reporter Arzen: " Well, I think that's all!! Next: "More weirder than a wizard's life" !!!"


	5. Weirder that a wizard's life

**a/n: For once, I was again able to update this story. I was planning to put a certain scene here but, I found out that it's better if the two wizards find out more about Shin Makoku's ways and cultures. And, a slight Yuuram moment, of course. Oh, also, Ron won't be knowing anything about Harry and Hermione's journey.**

Dinner time:

As Yuuri sat down, the rest followed. While they were eating, Wolfram kept on flinching on every time Harry looked at him. Yuuri and the others noticed this. "Something wrong, Wolfram?" Yuuri looked at him concernedly. "Oh, nothing, Your Majesty. It's just that, I'm sitted next to the wimpiest person I've ever seen."

Ilya spoke up. "Which wimp? Yuuri? Or Yuuri?"

"I can't tell the difference, Ilya."

Everyone at the table laughed…well, except Yuuri, Harry and Hermione.

"My sincerest apologies, Harry, Hermione. The red-head is Anissina von Karbelnikoff. The one with lilac hair is Gunter von Christ; the adviser of the king. The brunette man is Conrart Weller; bodyguard and godfather of the king. Blonde boy on your left; Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Harry gaped "Wait, he's a boy?! I thought he was a girl!"

"Don't say that in front of his face. He's gonna turn you into ashes." Conrart whispered to him. Wolfram looked at both of them with a murderous glare.

After introducing everyone on the table everyone went to bed. Well, except the royal couple.

~lloll~ Yuuri's room ~lloll~

The couple was on the balcony, gazing at the bright stars that hung in place above them. The light night breeze ruffled their hairs. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram and noticed that the blonde boy was getting sleepier and sleepier by the second. He inched closer and closer to him until the gap between them was only an inch. "The moon tonight is so beautiful tonight, Yuuri.". "There's nothing that can compare with you, Wolf." He said but Wolfram was already asleep. Yuuri sighed "When the heck will you be awake when I tell you everything? Our anniversary is already next week."

Two hidden figures smirked as they listened outside the door.

~]o[~ (means next day)

Hermione was in the library with Harry whom she assumed the right of always being together whenever they go around the castle.

"Do we have to go to the library every time you go to a foreign place?" Harry complained as he slumped lower in his chair.

"I found the correct book already so scoot over." Hermione settled a large book near the edge of the table and opened it. After a few minutes of reading, Hermione gasped which made Harry woke up from his not needed slumber. "W-what?"

"Listen to this: _'One of the main ways of proposing to demon nobles is to slap his or her left cheek with the palm of or right hand.'_ This is weird." "It's even weirder that our life. I mean, they go to war and we fight Voldemort. They have nobles and we have warlocks like Dumbledore. Still, I don't see why he has to send us here. There are a lot of similarities and differences between our worlds but why do I get the feeling that we should help each other as much as we could?"

"Then, why don't we make an alliance?" A familiar voice came from the door. Harry and Hermione turned around and found Yuuri standing beside the door.

"An alliance? We don't own a country, how are we going to do that?"

"We can place you two as the ambassadors of Shin Makoku to Earth for the meantime. How about it?"

"Can we think about it?"

"Of course."

Ilya opened the door and went inside, carrying a clipboard. "Yuuri, we all need to go to the docks and meet with the king of Shou Cimeron," she faced the two wizards "You guys wanna come?". She smiled when the two nodded.

~lloll~ Docks ~lloll~

"Sara!! Long time no see!!" The Maou hugged the blonde king as he alight his ship. He also heard Wolfram mumble "Stop flirting in front of me, you wimp." So he let go of Sara who in change, smiled.

~lloll~ Castle, Yuuri's office ~lloll~

"So, did you have this planned out, Ilya?" Sara asked the younger teen as he sat down one of the chairs inside the room. Yuuri and Wolfram's absence got them stares from everyone. Conrart spoke up. "What do you mean by plan, Ilya?". The blonde monarch smirked while saying "It's Yuuri and Wolfram's anniversary next week, right? Don't tell me you guys forgot." He was greeted by startled faces from the other nobles. He sighed and rested his head on the back of his hand. "That's the exact reason I went here. I want Yuuri to get this opportunity to be able to propose to Wolfram personally. If possible, I need everyone including the wizards here to cooperate and give him that chance. What do you guys say?". Everybody nodded. "Good."

**A/N: Okay, I really need to stop here since I'm watching a movie with my dad. I'm not really sure if this chapter is long or short because I'm using font 16. My back is also facing the television meaning I have to crane my neck to watch what the hell is going on. The next chapter will show some surprises that will shock the two wizards. Also, the party will be held one week from the current time.**

**Please, R & R! Ja Ne!**

**XOXO Ilyasviel16**


End file.
